


Wundervoll

by icouldnotsee (herprettysleeper)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, I apologize if this sucks, Wyatt Logan is a kind boy, Wyatt knows German, but!, that i'm probably not going to do anything with, this is just a lil fluff drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herprettysleeper/pseuds/icouldnotsee
Summary: In which Wyatt is your German tutor and he runs into you outside your lessons. College!au.





	Wundervoll

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older drabble I'm just now reposting.

You’ve decided to go out, even if you didn’t have anyone to go with. Lucy’ll be going with you, and you’ll both reminisce about your singleness in a corner, sipping something sweet and laughing together.

You’re waiting outside the train station when you notice a familiar presence. Wyatt.

“Hey!” you call out, and Wyatt turns to see you. He looks almost shocked for a second, and you realize it’s likely due to the dress. When he’s helping you with German, you’re generally in sweatpants.

But then he’s wearing a soft smile. “Hey, Y/N.”

You simper, pushing some hair behind your ear. “Hey. You good?”

“Yeah, I’m okay.” His tone turns joking. “You working on your German?”

You roll your eyes, but you can feel your heart lighten. “ _Natürlich._ ”

He grins then, and you decide that if Wyatt Logan cared enough to try to pick up girls, he’d succeed every time.

Suddenly, he says, “ _Du bist wundervoll._ ”

“What?”

He blinks, then rubs the back of his neck. “Nothing. I gotta go, but I’ll see you Wednesday, right?”

“Right.”

Lucy comes to get you, and you have a great time, but you keep Wyatt’s words in your head till you get home to look them up. Once you do, you feel light and you have trouble controlling the butterflies in your stomach.

Du bist wundervoll.

_You are wonderful._

**Author's Note:**

> Natürlich = Of course  
> Du bist wundervoll. = You are wonderful
> 
> Please kudos/comment if you like :)


End file.
